A cable or pipeline trolley that contains such a chassis is the subject matter of DE 44 36 520 C1 and DE 44 36 519 C2 as well as DE 26 28 112 C2. Corresponding cable or pipeline trolleys are found, for instance, in line-laying devices or for crane booms, that is, for all applications in which power-carrying or gas-carrying lines must be led along a rail to a movable load, e.g., the traveler of a crane. The above-mentioned publications describe both passive cable or pipeline trolleys, i.e., those without power of their own, and active cable or pipeline trolleys, i.e., those with their own power.
Cable or pipeline trolleys consist as a rule of three main elements, namely one or more chassis, the middle part or middle plat; and the actual suspension device for the lines to be transported. As a rule, the chassis are suspended from double T-shaped carrier rails, also referred to as I-beams. On the underside of the chassis, the carrier plate is mounted, on which in turn the actual suspension device for the lines to be transported is mounted. As a rule, a cable or pipeline trolley is equipped with two chassis, or with one chassis consisting of four side panels, each having a pair of carrier rollers that move on the carrier rail opposite one another with a substantially horizontal axis of rotation, and that absorb the weight forces. Every chassis further comprises a pair of opposing guide rollers with a substantially vertical axis of rotation, which are dimensioned thinner than the carrier rollers since they need not absorb the weight of the cable or pipeline trolley, but serve only for guidance along the vertical central leg of the I-shaped carrier rail. In all known chassis for cable or pipeline trolleys, one carrier roller and one guide roller is arranged on each carrier plate, and the two carrier plates are bolted together. For reasons of symmetry, each carrier plate must be constructed mirror-symmetrically with respect to the other carrier plate, so that the two different carrier plates, namely a left one and a right one, must be manufactured and kept in stock.
Chassis for cable or pipeline trolleys known from prior art have the further disadvantage that they jolt in case of uneven spots in the carrier rail because both carrier rollers pass the uneven spot at the same time. Moreover, the guidance of these known chassis on the carrier rail is not optimal since the guide rollers must be arranged offset to the carrier rollers.
Therefore the problem exists of refining a chassis for a cable or pipeline trolley, as well as a cable or pipeline trolley equipped with such a chassis, in such a manner that better travel properties are achieved, wherein a cost reduction for manufacturing and storage should likewise take place.